


Running out of Time

by cherrywoods



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26869420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/pseuds/cherrywoods
Summary: After Light's death, Matsuda decides to give Light's watch to Misa. Little does Matsuda know, this kind and unexpected gesture means the world to Misa.
Relationships: Amane Misa/Yagami Light
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Running out of Time

The air was filled with Light Yagami's agonizing pleas to the Shinigami that sealed his fate, he was losing his fight against death but he wasn't one to accept defeat easily. Forty seconds felt like eternity as Light's cries continued to ring in everyone's ears until an eerie silence fell over the yellow box warehouse.

The Shinigami stared down at Light only for a few moments then he vanished into the other side of the wall, never to be seen again. If only it were that easy for Touta Matsuda to walk away from Light with such indifference. Instead Matsuda slowly walked towards Light's body, no one bothered to stop him, Light couldn't be a threat to anyone anymore.

Matsuda knelt down next to Light and removed his watch from his wrist. His breath became shaky as he felt Light's blood dripping down his trembling hand, the blood that he himself had caused to spill. His lips quivered as he gently pushed the hidden compartment back into the watch. He wondered how many deaths could have been prevented if Soichiro had never given Light that watch. Matsuda's naivety got the best of him, "Maybe this was the first time he attempted to use the watch to kill. This was probably his last resort if things went wrong."

Matsuda felt a solemn hand on his shoulder, he glanced up to see Aizawa looking down at him.

Aizawa questioned Matsuda, "What are you planning to do with his watch?"

"I'm not sure. I don't think I can keep it, it's too painful for me."

Images of Sayu's and Sachiko's grief stricken faces flashed in Matsuda's mind. He shook his head, fighting back the tears brimming in his eyes, " _No, not them. They can't know what this watch represents, I would never forgive myself for causing them that much pain_."

Aizawa nodded gravely, "I understand why it would be painful for you. I don't want it, you can put it back on his wrist and let him be buried with it. To me, it's just another piece of Kira that needs to leave this world."

Matsuda looked back down at the watch, turning it over in his hand. He smiled weakly, "I think I've figured out who deserves to have this watch."

Aizawa grunted in response, he was in no mood to allow his curiosity to get the best of him. "I'm glad you've made a decision. It's time for us to leave now."

Matsuda placed the watch in his pocket and followed everyone out of the warehouse. He climbed into the car, he was alone in the back now. Aizawa and Ide were up front.

Matsuda made eye contact with Aizawa in the rearview mirror, "I need to take the watch to Misa Misa, would you mind taking me to her?"

"I can do that but you'll have to take a bus when you leave. We can't wait for you."

Matsuda nodded gratefully, "I understand, thank you."

The moon hung high in the sky by the time the three men arrived at Misa's apartment. Matsuda sighed, "I didn't think it would get dark so quickly, I hope she's still awake."

Aizawa dryly laughed, "Of course she's awake, don't you remember how late we had to stay up when we had surveillance on her?"

A small smile appeared on Matsuda's face, "Yeah, I remember. You're right, she'll be awake. Thanks for bringing me here."

He stepped out of the car and waved as his co-workers drove away. His footsteps felt heavy as he walked towards the front door. He tapped his knuckle against the door three times, clutching the watch in his other hand. He heard soft footsteps approaching then the door creaked open.

Misa's tired eyes gazed up at Matsuda. Her voice was noticably lower than usual, "Oh, hi Matsui. I already heard about Light, did you need something else from me?"

"I just came by to give you this." He held his hand out towards Misa and let her take Light's watch from his hand. Her hands were trembling too much, she dropped the watch as soon as she had it in her hand. She inhaled sharply and stooped down to pick it up, careful not to drop it.

Misa spoke through the tears that were falling down her cheeks, "I'm sorry Matsui, I didn't mean to drop it, I pro-"

Matsuda cut her off, "It's okay Misa Misa, don't worry about it. If you need me, I'm here. Do you want to talk?"

Misa's breath hitched as she continued to cry, "Thank you Matsui, but I think I need to be alone tonight."

Matsuda gave her a gentle smile, "I understand. Goodnight Misa Misa."

"Goodnight Matsui."

Misa closed the door behind her and slumped to the floor. She buried her head in between her knees and sobbed. "Oh Light, how did this happen? We were supposed to get married, I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you."

She looked at the watch in her hand and stroked the black faceplate. The hands on the watch still moved, a grave reminder that time stops for no one. "He always wore this watch, it's like I'm holding a piece of Light in my hand. I can't thank you enough Matsui."

Misa stood back up and walked towards her bedroom. She gently sat in front of her vanity, giggling to herself as she snapped Light's watch on her wrist. She placed her hand under her chin, allowing the watch to be in full view in her reflection. The lights surrounding her mirror caused the watch to shine brightly on her wrist. Misa's face gleamed, "It looks beautiful on me! I wish I could keep it on forever!"

As she continued to marvel at her reflection, her smile faded as quickly as it appeared. She let out a defeated sigh, "This watch belongs to Light, he's the only one who deserves to wear it. I'll keep it somewhere safe." She pulled a drawer at the bottom of her vanity open and retrieved a jewelry box that was tucked inside.

Just before she opened the velvet box she paused and thought to herself, "Why can't I wear the watch? It may be Light's watch but he's not around to wear it anymore. What good will it be if I keep it in this box to collect dust?" She threw the jewelry box back into the drawer and slammed it shut. Her stubborn heart's desire to wear the watch overtook her rational mind's desire to put the watch away.

She snatched the watch from the vanity, quickly putting it back on. She glanced at the sentence on the open black notebook on her vanity,

_Misa Amane will die of a heart attack at midnight tonight. She won't allow herself to live a single day without her love in her life._

She turned her eyes back towards her reflection as she spoke, "For as long as I'm still living, I'll wear this watch to remind myself that you are a part of me. A beautiful memory that I'll always cherish. That's what you would want me to do. I love you Light, I'll never forget you."


End file.
